


Turn My Words Against Me

by Rikako, The_Author



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikako/pseuds/Rikako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/pseuds/The_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Blind Betrayal Spoilers*<br/>Elliot was the only reason Danse was still alive.  Maybe he feels entitled to something; maybe he knows he can simply take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author/gifts).



Paladin Danse, or rather, former Paladin Danse, stood in shock in the doorway to the listening station. Knight Elliot had just stood up to the Elder on his behalf, betraying orders, and then, hardly waiting for Maxson to leave, he confessed his love. Confessed to loving an abomination of science. The Elder was expecting him to return to the Prydwen, without Danse, of course, and he soon found himself alone with his thoughts.

He tried to make the most of the bunker, Elliot having told him that this was the safest place to stay for the time being. There was a lot of scrap materials to work with, and digging into the rubble there was quite a bit intact. A full set of X-01 power armor was perhaps the last thing he expected to find, but there it was, dinged up from the collapsed concrete. He got the station set up in the cave that had been exposed, trying to ignore the skeletons that had been joined by the yao guai corpse in the pool of water.

Several days had passed when he heard the elevator start up. His living area was up to his newly adjusted expectations, and there wasn't much left for him to do but sweep. His lack of knowledge of prewar procedures for that sort of thing made him leave the single intact skeleton at its desk; perhaps Knight Elliot would know the respectful course of action here.

When the elevator doors slid open though, Knight Elliot did not step out. Paladin Elliot did. Paladin Elliot, in power armor that unmistakenly had been Danse's. His reward for killing the synth infiltrator, presumably. Except Danse was pretty sure he was still standing, still breathing. Living, he wasn't quite sure.

"Paladin," Danse greeted Elliot slowly.

Elliot shook his head and removed his helmet. "Don't be so formal Danse, my rank doesn't mean anything. Not here."

It did though, it meant everything to him. Just a little bit of the Brotherhood that he could reach out and touch, use to ground himself after his world had come crashing down around him in flames.

Elliot soon shed the rest of his power armor and the two sat down, sifting through his scavenging finds, sorting scrap from weapons and armor that could still be salvaged into something useful. Danse's hand froze over a chest plate with a familiar emblem painted onto it. Elliot looked up.

"Ah, super mutant with a missile launcher shot down a vertibird. Wasn't much I could do except clear the muties out so those that survived the initial explosion could have a chance... I already returned his holotags."

  


* * *

  


The topic gradually shifted away from morbid topics, towards the idea of them and if they were a thing, and how that was going to work, and of course Danse ended that with a "But I'm a synth." to which Elliot replied "I don't care." and things resumed escalating.  Until Danse pushed him away as he started touching him and his hands trailed lower.

"This is just too much right now, I'm sorry."

"I understand," Elliot replied, because he did understand.  Everything had been flipped on its head and Danse needed time to sort things out.  In that same sentence he acknowledged that he understood that Danse had never been intimate with someone else.  That alone was enough reason for him to need to take his time.

While that was that, Danse did trust Elliot enough to let him hold him through the night, until he eventually faded off.


	2. Chapter 2

Danse was glad that Elliot immediately made it a habit to return to the bunker each night, no matter how far he strayed away during the day for whatever mission he was sent off on.  They'd sit and chat while eating dinner, Elliot always avoiding the topic of the Brotherhood for the more mundane aspects of life in the Commonwealth, unless Danse asked about someone specifically, usually Scribe Haylen.  
  
And each night, after cleaning up, Elliot would approach him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, let his hands wander, until Danse stopped him with a soft "No, I'm not ready yet.".  And each night the other man would look a little dejected, before shaking his head, and giving an apology with a kind smile.  And with each passing night, the look that crossed Elliot's face before he'd hide it behind a smile grew darker and darker, from disappointment, to annoyance, to something that Danse wouldn't believe that Elliot could feel.  
  
Until one night the elevator doors opened, and Danse felt as if something were off.

* * *

 

Elliot was currently frustrated with the current state of the Commonwealth.  He usually was, but he managed not to let it affect him too much.  So far, with the search for his son, he had been offering his help to just about anyone that asked.  So far, no one had asked him to act against one of his other allies.  Now, he had reached the end of 'so far'.  He knew what was about to be asked of him.  So he left the Prydwen. On the ground, Liberty Prime was almost completed, thanks to Dr. Li.  He felt torn between the Institute and the Brotherhood though, even after the work he had done against the Institute.  He didn't feel strongly one way or the other about them covering up the FEV research, but proof of it and that Virgil was still alive was what he needed to convince Madison Li to return to the Brotherhood, so he took it.  Proctor Ingram wanted data from the Institute's network, so he took it.  
  
Being asked to wipe out the Railroad was something on a completely different level, and as far as Elliot could see, they weren't any sort of a threat to the Brotherhood, not yet.  So, he did nothing, and found others who had tasks for him that weren't so... Final.  
  
He had just gone with X6-88 to retrieve a rogue synth that was leading a gang of raiders.  The sight of it shutting down when he read its recall code was still fresh in his memory.  He was replaying it in his mind again when he was pulled back to the present by the elevator doors sliding open to the bunker.

* * *

Danse watched Elliot as he strode into the section of the bunker that served as his private quarters, and dropped down into the single chair.  
  
"Something the matter, Kni--er, Paladin?  Its been a week since Kells gave you that assignment and there have been no updates on the status of the Railroad."  
  
Elliot looked up, his expression blank.  "What does that matter to you, then?  Why do you still care?  You're not my sponsor anymore, you're dead, no one will think poorly of you for my behavior."  
  
Danse was taken aback.  "Still, its my personal duty to make sure you're not ignoring your responsibilities as a member of the Brotherhood.  You represent us.  Them.  You need to be a proper soldier, instead of wasting time running errands for anyone who asks."  
  
Elliot frowned and took another step towards him.  "Last I was a proper soldier was over two hundred years ago, so maybe I do need to work on how the Brotherhood does things."  He closed the distance between the two of them and grabbed Danse by the front of his jumpsuit.  "Starting by treating synths the way they deserve to be," he growled, before throwing the other man to the concrete floor.  
  
Danse immediately scrambled to get up, struggled to find a glimpse of the man who had defended him in the cold eyes that now glared down at him, but a heavy boot came down on his chest before he could get very far.  He felt the wind knocked out of him as Elliot's heel hit his solar plexus.  Why did he, a synth, have that weak point?  Was he flawed, or was it an unavoidable part of his design?  
  
Ignoring Danse's struggle to breathe, Elliot dragged him over to the small bed and rummaged around in his bag of that day's salvage, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.  He shoved Danse face-down on the mattress, cuffing his hands to the frame before pulling off his own layers of armor, giving him a chance to recover his breath.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Danse managed to choke out, fear slipping into his voice.  "I thought I had made it clear, I don't want this, I'm not ready--"  
  
"What does that matter?  You told me yourself: 'Machines are meant to take orders'.  You're a machine, if you've already forgotten.  What kind of person needs permission from a machine to do anything?  What's next, do you expect me to ask my power armor if I can wear it?"  Danse froze as Elliot produced a switchblade and started slicing away at his jumpsuit.  "Your ass looks great in this, I'll have to get you a new one, but only if you stop making me cut it off of you."


End file.
